Koniec
by Tilia.Snapeerka
Summary: Koniec jako początek.


Tekst pojedynkowy, który nie ujrzał światła dziennego.

Zapraszam!

Beta: Monicza;*

**Koniec**

_W naszym życiu przychodzi czas decyzji. Data wyboru pomiędzy tym, co słuszne a tym, co proste bądź wygodne. Termin oznaczony w kalendarzu kolorowym pisakiem, by wyróżniać się spośród pozostałych dni.  
Sekundy, minuty, dni i lata przemijające nieodwracalnie. A my jesteśmy w to wplątani jak owad w pajęczą sieć czekający na śmierć.  
Dziś nastał dzień moich decyzji. Mój dzień. Podejrzewam, że ostatni w życiu. Przecież nie mogę przeżyć po raz kolejny, znów kosztem istnienia innych._

Harry Potter zamknął pamiętnik. Notatnik nie był grubszy od dwustu-stronicowej książeczki, jednak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zamieścił w nim wszystkie przemyślenia dotyczące jego dziewiętnastoletniego życia.  
Dlaczego to zrobił? Co nim pokierowało, by spisać swoje prywatne i najbardziej intymne myśli? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Zbliżał się koniec wojny i chłopak, a raczej młody mężczyzna nie podejrzewał, by, bez względu na wynik ostatecznej rozgrywki, został przy życiu.  
Poza tym, chciał zostawić po sobie coś, co ukochał najbardziej – swoje wspomnienia. Nie pragnął, by czarodziejski świat pamiętał go jako bohatera z pierwszych stron Proroka, tylko jako zwykłego człowieka, który jak każdy potrafił kochać i nienawidzić.  
I właśnie teraz Ikona Strony Dobra zapisała przedostatnią kartę w swoim pamiętniku.

Wiele zmieniło się w życiu Harry'ego odkąd Syriusz odszedł z tego świata. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, która została nagłośniona przez niejaką Ritę Skeeter, czarodziejski świat definitywnie podzielił się na dwa obozy – sprzymierzeńców Pottera i jego wrogów. Hogwart, jedyny prawdziwy dom chłopca, stał się ostoją wszystkich walczących w imieniu Jasnej Strony. Aż do pamiętnego starcia Albusa Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem. Harry myślał, że właśnie wtedy jego życie dobiegło końca. Kiedy mordercze zaklęcie uderzyło w pierś dobrotliwego starca, Potter czuł, jak jego serce zostało rozdarte na strzępy. Mimo łez w jego oczach nagle pojawił się wyraz zimnej determinacji. Pragnienie zemsty otoczyło umysł siedemnastoletniego Anglika. Podnosząc się z kolan, krzyczał słowa Przysięgi Wieczystej.  
- Śmierć jest panem życia… Nigdy już nie odbierzesz niczego, co mi drogie! Dopóki ja żyję, wszystko, co ukochałem na tej ziemi jest bezpieczne! Twoje ręce nie zabrudzą tego plamami krwi! Żadne z twoich zaklęć nie wyrządzi krzywdy! Dopóki ja żyję…! – krzyczał Harry, a łzy płynęły mu z oczu, kiedy szedł przed siebie mijając martwe ciała ludzi znanych mu choćby z widzenia.  
Większość wojowników zaprzestała walki. Sam Voldemort patrzył na Wybrańca z mieszaniną niedowierzania, obrzydzenia i nienawiści.  
Wtedy wszystko ustało. Voldemort wycofał się, by przegrupować swoich ludzi. Harry został, a łzy nie płynęły już po jego twarzy. Poprzysiągł zemstę i musiał przysięgi dotrzymać.

Każdy wojownik Jasnej Strony miał wspaniały pogrzeb. W Proroku ukazała się lista chwalebnie poległych, a w niej takie nazwiska jak: Longbottom, Moody, Weasley, Creevey, Chang, Fletcher, Diggle, Jones, Lovegood, a sam początek listy zdobiła godność ostatniego dyrektora Hogwartu - Albusa Dumbledore'a. W skrzydle szpitalnym znalazło się ponad trzydziestu rannych mających jeszcze szansę stanąć na nogi. Snape, który ujawnił się jako szpieg, niemal hurtowo dostarczał przeróżne eliksiry. Współpracowali z nim Mistrzowie Eliksirów z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, a także niektórzy uczniowie, tacy jak Hermiona czy Draco Malfoy. Arystokrata zmienił strony po tym ucieczce jego ojca z Azkabanu. Wraz z Narcyzą zostawili chłopca samego sobie, a Draco, obwiniając o wszystko Voldemorta, postanowił nawrócić się i został jednym z wielu nowych sprzymierzeńców.

Od tamtych wydarzeń minęły dwa lata, a Hogwart stał pusty. Przez ten czas wszystkie horkrusy prócz Nagini zostały zniszczone. Dumbledore pozostawił Harry'emu szczegółowy list wyjaśniający wszystko, a także myślodsiewnię, w której znajdowało się prawie każde wspomnienia dotyczące Voldemorta i jego duszy, jakie tylko dyrektor znalazł, więc Potter dokładnie wiedział, jakie zadanie go czeka

Przez te siedemset trzydzieści dni Harry całkowicie dorósł. Wiele osób dużo wcześniej mówiło mu, że jest bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek, ale Wybraniec zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy zniszczył cząstkę Czarnego Pana zawartą w jego własnej duszy. Blizna nadal pozostała na swoim miejscu, lecz Harry'emu już wcale nie przeszkadzała. Stała się po prostu jego częścią, tak jak kiedyś magia.

Harry krążył po gabinecie. Zaraz miało się odbyć ostatnie zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Kiedy zza drzwi zaczęły docierać do niego odgłosy kroków zbliżających się ludzi, Potter rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.  
To będzie długie i wyjątkowo męczące, pomyślał.  
Snape oświadczył, że zaczyna mu brakować wielu składników, które są niezbędne do wykonania niektórych eliksirów. Większość z nich można kupić z drugiej ręki, ale i tak pozostają horrendalnie drogie, a im kończą się pieniądze. Harry przeanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw i udostępnił swojemu byłemu profesorowi złoto ze skrytki Blacków.  
Następną sprawą był brak rąk do pomocy dla pani Pomfrey. Tym obiecała zając się profesor McGonagall mająca kontakty zagranicznymi czarodziejskimi szpitalami. Kingsley poinformował, że oddział ponad pięćdziesięciu aurorów został doskonale wytrenowany i teraz czekają na atak Voldemorta.  
To za mało, stwierdził w duchu Harry. Poprzednim razem aurorów było trzy, cztery razy więcej, a i tak Voldemort nas rozgromił.  
Potter kiwnął głową w stronę Rona, jedynego żyjącego z dzieci Weasleyów. Rudzielec opuścił na chwilę pomieszczenie i wrócił z małą fiolką, którą postawił na środku stołu.  
- To ostatnia wola profesora Dumbledore'a – rzekł Harry patrząc na srebrną substancję. – Niektórzy z was – Spojrzał wymownie na Rona, Hermionę i Snape'a. – Wiedzą, o co chodzi i widzieli to wspomnienie. Profesor nie chciał, by oprócz mnie i tych konkretnych osób ktokolwiek zobaczył to wspomnienie. Powiedział tylko, że mam przekazać wam plan odnośnie ostatecznego ataku.  
Chociaż nikt się nie odzywał, można byłoby pomyśleć, że głusza zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej cicha.  
- Dyrektor chciał, byśmy zaatakowali za równy tydzień, a Hogwart miał się stać naszym schronieniem – Chłopak zauważył, że niektóry chcą mu przerwać, ale uniósł ręce w powstrzymującym geście. – Wiem, że siedem dni to mało czasu na przygotowanie wszystkiego, ale najważniejsze eliksiry zostały uwarzone już wcześniej, więc z tym nie będzie problemu. Razem z Hermioną przejrzeliśmy dokładnie kalendarz księżycowy i wychodzi na to, że za tydzień księżyc znajdzie się w fazie nowiu, co osłabi wilkołaki Voldemorta, i nie będą mogły się przemieniać – Harry odwrócił się do Lupina. – Przykro mi, Remusie, ale będziesz musiał zostać z magomedykami. To również dotyczy dziesięciu aurorów z twojego oddziału, Shacklebolt. Będą oni odpowiedzialni za obronę Hogwartu, gdyby frontowy atak się nie powiódł. Teraz pozostaje kwestia wciągnięcia Voldemorta w pułapkę. Jakieś pomysły?  
Skończyli, gdy w oknach pojawiły się pierwsze promienie słońca.. Dziesięć razy dokładnie omawiali każdy swój ruch i możliwe odpowiedzi Voldemorta na ich zagrania. Kiedy wszystko zostało już dokładnie zaplanowane, rozeszli się do domów, by jeszcze przez tydzień żyć w miarę normalnie lub też przygotowywać się do ostatecznej bitwy.

***

_To już dzisiaj. Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, byśmy wygrali, jednak nadal obawiam się, że nie dam rady… Nienawidzę go z całego serca i duszy, lecz nie wiem, czy będę w stanie zabić tę kreaturę. Mordowanie nie leży w mojej naturze. A może jestem zbyt słaby, żeby rzucić porządną Avadę? Już niczego nie jestem pewny. Wiem tylko, że dzisiaj zginę, ale czy zabiorę go ze sobą? Mam nadzieję, że nikt, kogo kocham już nie zginie… Nie. Sprawię, że oni będą bezpieczni. Już zawsze.  
_  
Harry odłożył pióro i krytycznie przyjrzał się swoim słowom. Przetarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Słońce powoli wznosiło się na niebie. Fala jasnych porannych promieni oświetliła Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru. Potter odetchnął głęboko.  
Już czas, pomyślał i wyszedł przez dziurę pod pustym portretem.

Wszyscy, którzy mieli brać czynny (lub nie) udział w bitwie, zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali. Przez otwarte wrota wszedł Harry. Ponad sto twarzy odwróciło się w jego stronę.  
- Witajcie – rzekł Wybraniec, a jego głos brzmiał stanowczo. – Dzisiaj odbędzie się ostateczna bitwa z Voldemortem. Ale nie łudźcie się, że to będzie koniec. Czeka nas jeszcze długa droga. Jeśli pozbędziemy się Voldemorta, zdobędziemy wierzchołek góry lodowej. Wielu z jego Śmierciożerców ucieknie, to jest pewne, więc musimy temu zapobiec – Młodzieniec urwał i spojrzał na zebranych. – Każdy zna swoją rolę. Przy wyjściu z sali będziecie mogli odebrać awaryjne świstokliki. Macie ich użyć, kiedy będziecie transportować rannych do skrzydła szpitalnego. Hasło to „eliksiry". Jednak jeśli będziecie uciekać, aktywujcie go słowem „Albus", a wtedy dostaniecie się w bezpieczne miejsce. Wszystko, co będziecie musieli wiedzieć w takiej sytuacji przekaże wam osoba, która będzie na was czekać.  
Harry spojrzał na zegar nad wejściem. Była za piętnaście szósta. Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiegł zdyszany Ron, pełniący dzisiaj rolę czujki.  
- Są – oświadczył.  
- Powodzenia – powiedział Harry.  
Aurorzy, członkowie Zakonu i ochotnicy powoli wychodzili z sali.  
Harry zamknął oczy. Uchroń ich wszystkich od mojego losu.  
Kiedy tupot nóg ustał, a w pomieszczeniu nie było już nikogo, chłopiec uchylił powieki; jego tęczówki wręcz świeciły intensywną zielenią.

***

„Wygraliśmy!" – głosił nagłówek na pierwszej stronie Proroka Wieczornego. Niemal całe wydanie zostało poświęcone opisowi Ostatecznej Bitwy i każdego, nawet najbardziej absurdalnego szczegółu.

***

Mężczyzna popijał wino. Kryształowy kieliszek skuteczne stawał się pusty, jednak po chwili znów napełniał się po brzegi. Cóż, magia.  
W kominku ogień trawił dębowe drewno, pozostawiając po nim popiół. Okna zasłonięte ciężkimi, aksamitnymi kotarami, nie wpuszczały do wewnątrz ni krzty światła. Fotel stał na wprost pięknego obrazu w srebrnych ramach. Postać raz po raz spoglądała na puste płótno. Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach nikt się na nim nie pojawił, jegomość wstał z fotela i odsłonił wszystkie okna. Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca zalały samotną postać.  
To prawię jak wtedy… Tylko że tamtego dnia świtało. Jego twarz, zanurzoną w pomarańczowym blasku, rozjaśnił uśmiech – od dziesięciu lat nie dosięgał on twarzy. A teraz, gdy świat przestał przeraźliwie gonić do przodu, delikatne wygięcie ust powróciło. Miało powód…  
- Kochanie! Jesteśmy!  
Uśmiechnięty mężczyzna odwrócił się od okna. Jego serce wypełniła wreszcie doczekana radość, a zaniepokojenie odeszło na zawsze.  
To już koniec. Prawdziwy koniec, pomyślał Harry Potter całując żonę i witając się z dziećmi.  
_...szczęście…_  
Czerwone ślepia patrzyły na to z pięknego malowidła w srebrnych ramach, a za nim tkwił pamiętnik oznaczony złotymi literami H. J. P.

~~*~~

_Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie konstruktywne komentarze._


End file.
